


Fairytale in Space

by Remember_to_write



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not a lot though, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: This was a requested oneshot that I turned into a series.Original prompt:Hello! Could you do a shiro x reader story in which reader is admiring him from afar because he’s really bossy around her, so he gets hurt once and he had to go to the infirmary so she kind of sneaks in when everyone is not there to like cherish how peaceful he looks and actually the paladins listen to her say how much she loves him but is afraid to say so? And all of the paladins are like shocked but Princess Allura is like"I knew"





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N couldn't sleep. Her brain was so filled with worry that it just wouldn't shut off. So she got up, put on her shoes, and headed down to the med bay. The lights were dim, but they were enough to guide her way. She entered the room and walked over to one pod in particular.

It contained a tall, muscular man. He had olive skin and dark grey eyes that were currently closed. His year in captivity has changed him; the hair at the crown of his head was stark white compared to the inky blackness of the rest of his hair and a scar marred the bridge of his nose. And then there was of course his arm. But those things, of course, were just signs of how strong he is and the miracle of his continued existence.

Y/N wished she could tell him this. How special he was. How great of a leader he was. How much she loved him.

I guess telling him this a 2 am while he was unconscious in a cryopod will have to do for now.

"For someone who is so kind, you really aren't approachable." Y/N whispered to him. "But I guess that doesn't really matter if we are talking about our personal romantic feelings. Still, if I don't tell you somehow, I think I'll go insane." Y/N let out a laugh that was partially a sob.

"I know you'll be okay, you always are. You'll be back to normal and you won't even realize that quiet little Y/N poured her heart out to you." She paused a minute, studying his peaceful face.

She stepped closer to the pod and let her fingers ghost over the glass that separated them. "Goodnight, my love."

And with that, she went back to her room and tried, once again, to sleep.

**Bonus:**

The mice scurried quickly back to Allura's chamber. Their excited chatter waking her up.

"Hm, what? What is it?" She asked them groggily.

She listened to them for a moment before sitting straight up in bed.

"Y/N said what?! I knew it!"


	2. Best Intentions

"Wait, so the mice told you that Y/N said that she was in love with Shiro?" Hunk asked

"Yes, they said she went down to the medbay last night and just said it." Allura said

"That's creepy." Keith said with a frown.

"Well, I think it is romantic. She needed to tell him, so she did. He won't remember it and she avoided facing rejection." Lance explained.

"Do you think he would really reject her though?" Pidge asked.

The room was silent for several moments. "I honestly don't know. But I know how we can find out." Lance said with a sudden gleam in his eye.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly are we going to do that?" Keith asked

"We are going to try and set them up. Obviously, we cannot just outright tell him. So we will do everything we can to get him to notice her." Lance said.

Their plan began when everyone gathered for breakfast. Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Lance, Coran, and Allura all rushed to sit down so there were only two seats left next to each other and one by Allura. Y/N came in and moved to take the seat by Allura.

Oh! Sorry, Y/N, you cannot sit here!" Allura said as she quickly put her feet in the chair.

"Oh, okay..." Y/N said, confused and slightly hurt. She took one of the remaining empty chairs.

Shiro came in and sat in the chair beside her. "Good morning, everyone." He greeted.

"Good morning Shiro! How are you feeling this morning? We were all worried about you. You know, Y/N worked really hard to make sure you were okay." Lance said brightly.

"Oh well then thank you, Y/N." Shiro said turning to look at her. She gave him a small smile before looking away.

As the day went on, everyone did their best to mention Y/N every chance they got. They asked her opinion, they complimented her on how she was doing, they recounted different stories involving her, anything to bring her to Shiro's attention.

Finally, it became too much. When Shiro left the room, she turned to the others. "Would you guys just stop. I know what you guys are doing and I don't appreciate it." Y/N said angrily.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Lance said innocently.

"Yeah, I am sure you don't. Either way, just stop, okay? I can't do this." Y/N said as she stomped out of the room. She passed Shiro on the way out. "What is wrong with Y/N?" Shiro asked, slightly concerned. He was met with six guilty looking faces. "She said she was having a rough day and needed some space. You should go talk to her though. You are the best at cheering people up." Pidge said quietly.

"I'll give her a minute and then go after her." Shiro sighed, moving to exit the room.

Lance waited until he knew Shiro was out of earshot before he turned to the others. "Okay now we need a vantage point because we are not going to want to miss this."


	3. Happily Ever After

Y/N loved these days. When the fighting had paused long enough for the castle to land on a peaceful planet. When she could find a private spot to just sit and watch the sun begin to set. When she could gather her thoughts and just breathe.

"What are you writing?" a deep voice break through her reverie.

"Oh, I just write. Sometimes it is my thoughts. Sometimes it is my memories, events that have happened, places I've seen, people I've met. Sometimes it is just stories I make up." Y/N said, closing her notebook and smoothing a hand over the cover. "I have to be careful, I'm going to run out of pages soon. There is something always really sad about filling the last page of a notebook."

"But then you get to start another, right?" Shiro asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but it is different. Uncharted. Unwritten. So much potential, for both positive and negative."

They sat in silence for several moments, watching the sun sink slowly.

"So the team has been a bit much lately." Shiro started

"Yeah, it is sort of overwhelming, if I am being honest. Especially today." Y/N said with a slight laugh.

"I am really glad that they are trying to make you feel more included though." Shiro said, completely unaware of the effect his words had on Y/N. Had he not realized what the team was doing? How had their completely obvious attempts to get Shiro to notice her not worked?

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Shiro asked, still oblivious.

"They weren't doing all that to make me feel included. They were doing it to try and get you to notice me. How did you not pick up on that?" Y/N said, barely containing her laughter.

The sudden realization on Shiro's face was what finally did her in, she couldn't contain the giggles that flowed from her mouth.

"It isn't that funny." Shiro pretended to pout.

"Yes, yes it is." Y/N panted between giggles.

"Why were they trying to get me to notice you though? We have been on the same ship for months and they are just now trying to set us up?"

His words took the laughter out of Y/N's eyes.

"I should go." she said as she started to gather her things.

"Wait, what is it? Do you know why they are trying so hard?" Shiro asked as he stopped her movements. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she avoided his gaze, until he took her face in his hands. When their eyes met, the world seemed to freeze for a second. Until, Y/N looked away and broke the moment. She mumbled something, but her words were too quiet for him to hear.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I'm in love with you, okay? I have been since I met you back on Earth. Allura somehow found out and told the other paladins and that is why they have been trying to throw us together. Can I leave now?" Y/N asked, with tears in her eyes. Shiro continued to cradle her face as the tears began to fall. Slowly and with great care, he wiped the moisture from her face.

"Hey, it's okay. I love you, too." He said soothingly

"You're just saying that because I am crying." Y/N sniffled

"No, I am saying that because the woman I love just confessed her feelings for me and then broke down crying. Do you really think I would lie to you about something so important?" Shiro explained patiently

"No, I guess not." Y/N said "Wait, you are in love with me?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am. I hate to steal your line, but I have also been in love with you since I met you back on earth." Shiro teased slightly. Y/N smiled and snuggled up to him, a move that made him very happy

The two sat like that for several moments. Content to just be together and watch the rest of the sunlight fade from the sky.

It was a really good thing they didn't notice the four teenagers and two aliens celebrating. That probably would have ruined the moment.


End file.
